El super plan de Tony Traducción
by AXJ
Summary: Tony con sucios pensamientos rodando su cabeza, le sirve un trago especial a Loki. El científico ha apostado a la segura, y ha conseguido licor asgardiano. ¿Qué le espera a Tony con un Loki borracho? Pasen y descubránlo. Traducción de Frostiron Headcanon


**N/A: Esta historia no me pertenece nada de lo que leerán es de mi autoría. Esta es mi traducción no autorizada de los Headcanon frostiron escritas por orphan_account. Estoy a la espera de su autorización, aún no he podido comunicarme con el autor. Quise traducir esta parte, porque siento que hay tan poco de ellos, y este capítulo era un tesoro que debía ser conocida por todos. Espero les guste la traducción me esforcé mucho por hacerla. Sin nada más que decir, espero que la disfruten.**

Thor fue el primero en salir de la habitación en silencio, cargando una botella escondida en su camisa de franela abierta. Tony le siguió después, murmurando tonterías que nadie estaba escuchando. Todas las personas que vio mientras seguía su camino, sostenían sus cartas pegadas al pecho y lo miraban como lobos hambrientos que acechaban lentamente un conejo. Él quería reírse de ellos; ganar el pocker esa noche no era su objetivo. No hoy.

Se encontró con el dios del trueno en el pasillo. Thor balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro, mirándolo incómodamente mientras sostenía la botella de vino dudando frente al humano. La botella contenía un líquido naranjo parecido al tono del champagne, pero más oscuro. El inventor tomó la botella y la transportó en su bar, discretamente ocultándola de Loki.

–¿Y estás seguro que se emborrachara con esto?—preguntó como por octava vez desde que ideó su mediocre plan.

Thor asintió, retorciendo sus grandes manos inseguro. Tony solo pedía que la culpa y los nervios del rubio no terminaran arruinando sus planes para la noche. Thor consintió lentamente.

–Loki nunca pudo controlar el alcohol en Asgard—agregó el dios.

–Los tragos de Midgards son lo suficientemente suaves como para que los maneje, pero dale unas copas de esto…— Thor hizo una pausa para mirar a Tony y continuó.

–No pretendo ignorar tus intenciones, Stark pero no le hagas daño a Loki mientras está vulnerable. Se pone demasiado torpe y muy desinhibido cuando está embriagado.

–Me ofende si piensas que lo lastimaría –Tony jadeo poniendo una mano sobre su reactor y retrocedió un paso dramáticamente.

–Vamos grandote, ten un poco más de fe en mí.

Ambos se giraron a la mesa, donde Clint estaba tratando de que Loki admitiera que estaba haciendo trampa, mientras el dios extendió una mano y arrastró una pila de billetes verdes arrugados hacía él.

Aunque el dinero no tenía valor real para él, era más probable que lo dejará sobre la mesa listo para robarlo (de nuevo), parecía como si Loki estuviera complacido como vanagloriándose por sus ganancias. Era casi infantil la forma en la que estaba sonriendo.

Thor tomó su asiento junto a Natasha, quién levantó una ceja cuando ambos entraron simultáneamente, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

–Eres el jodido dios de las mentiras y el engaño, como sea. ¡Debes estar haciendo trampa! – el arquero continuo señalando a Loki con su dedo. El hombre se reclinó hacia atrás, con una expresión descarada en la cara.

–O sea, ¡esta es la décima octava vez que me ganas seguido!

–Simplemente conozco mis cartas—Loki respondió sonriendo maliciosamente todo el tiempo. Clint frunció el cejo con recelo antes de entrecerrar los ojos y apuntar con dos dedos sus ojos y señalar a Loki.

La sonrisa del dios, creció formando un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

–Te estoy mirando— siseó Clint antes de recoger las cartas y empezar a barajarlas.

Pepper entró en ese momento, sosteniendo su clásica Tablet llena de documentos para que los revisará y un horario listo para meterlo en su cara y terminar arruinando su tarde de diversión con el grupo.

―Tony, tienes una serie de reuniones que atender mañana. Sé que no eres el Ceo de las industrias Stark, pero como nadie más que tú entiende tu tecnología tan bien. Debes estar allí. –

―Sí, ya. Como sea. ¿Quieres jugar? –preguntó señalando la mesa.

La rubia, se enrojeció ligeramente cuando cada par de ojos se giraron a ella.

—mh..gracias por la invitación…—

—Ven, no seas mal educada—

— Tony es que ni siquiera conozco las reglas. – insistió retrocediendo lentamente. Tony conocía esa expresión. Era la cara de "por favor no me hagas sociabilizar con tus amigos"

—no importa— insistió sosteniendo la silla para ella.

—Clint te enseñará. Vamos, necesito estar más borracho que esto de todas maneras. Solo juega—

— No estoy de humor para esto, Tony por favor…

— Ven, siéntate— El castaño se paró de su asiento, y a pesar de las incesantes protestas de la rubia, la coaccionó para que sentara, arrebatándole los materiales de trabajo de sus manos y dejándolos en el suelo, sin cuidado bajo el sofá.

Ojo de halcón siguió revolviendo las cartas, guiñándole un ojo a través de la mesa.

―Hey, vamos fácil con ella. Especialmente tú—agregó con una mirada acusadora a Loki.

El dios levantó una ceja, fingiendo inocencia y levantó las manos mostrando las palmas. Tony volvió al bar, por más alcohol sirviéndose una generoso vaso de Escoces. Agitó el hielo un poco dentro del líquido ámbar antes de buscar la bebida asgardiana y un vaso y volver a la habitación.

Loki se volteó frente a Pepper, quién estaba sentado fuera del círculo para poder enseñarle las reglas, y le contaba lo bien que sus cartas funcionarían. El dios estaba sin cartas esta vez, susurrando en el oído de la rubia detrás de su mano.

El sintió la mirada de Tony y le guiñó un ojo, mientras los jugadores terminaban de mostrar sus cartas.

Fue Thor y Natasha quienes detuvieron a Clint de saltar en la mesa y estrangular a Loki mientras Bruce calmadamente le decía a Pepper que recogiera el dinero.

La pobre mujer miraba asustada y confundida. El amablemente se acercó a ella.

–Suerte de principiante ¿cierto? Bartón—Tony se río, y Clint lo fulminó con una mirada asesina.

–Tal vez es hora de terminar las apuestas por esta tarde, ¿no creen? ¿Cuánto ganaste Pepper?

La rubia parpadeó confundida y miró el dinero como si este le fuera a morder.

―No sé. Um..¿puedo devolverlo? Realmente no lo quiero. No soy una gran apostadora—

Hip!

Clint tomó la pila de billetes y salió corriendo por la puerta con una sonrisa malévola. Natasha rodó sus ojos y le siguió, murmurando bajito algo en ruso. Tony estaba seguro que había escuchado el nombre de Loki una o dos veces ahí.

Thor miró a su hermano y después a Tony, antes de irse.

Bruce y Pepper empezaron a conversar mientras dejaban la habitación, dejando en el olvido los papeles de trabajo. Fuera de su vista, fuera de su mente.

―¿Un trago? – Tony ofreció.

Loki aceptó el vaso, moviéndose hacia el sofá de cuero. Tony hizo sonar el corcho y le sirvió una gran cantidad. Loki lo miro sospechosamente, oliéndolo y agitándolo.

El castaño tenía miedo de ser descubierto, sin embargo, Loki sin mási inclinó el vaso a sus labios y bebió el contenido.

Se relamió los labios, haciendo que Tony tragara con dificultad, y casi se atragantó con su whisky.

Loki inclinó el vaso hacia Tony, pidiendo más y él obedientemente rellenó el vaso.

Sus ojos ya lucían un poco desenfocados y vidriosos. Esta vez dio un sorbo más pequeño, dejando que el vino se quedara un poco en su boca a la vez que lo saboreaba.

–¿Cuál es este sabor? – preguntó.

–¿Manzanas?

–No sé—Tony respondió honestamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pensé que tal vez te gustaría entonces lo compré— agregó.

–Qué romántico— río el dios y por un momento se sentaron en silencio con sus bebidas.

Loki finiquitó su trago y se sirvió otro. Tony lo observó beber, sus mejillas ya enrojecidas. Cuando abrió los ojos se tomó unos segundos para enfocar el vaso con su mirada aturdida.

El castaño sonrió para sí, y le ofreció otro trago al dios, el cual aceptó con gracia. Miró estrechando los ojos fijamente el borde del líquido dorado que temblaba antes de dar otro sorbo. Tony se tomó lo último de su whisky, ya empezando a sentir un zumbido en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Su mente se concentró en el sabor ahumado que le quedó en la lengua, y por ese descuido perdió el momento en que Loki dejó el vaso en la mesa de café. Sin embargo notó muy bien cuando Loki presionó sus labios contra el pulso que latía perezosamente en su cuello, sintiendo su cálido aliento erizándole la piel.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que el dios deslizará sus labios por su cuello. Cuando Loki alcanzó su mandíbula, se volteó tomando su esa boca con la suya, probando con su lengua y dientes hasta que Loki no pudo satisfacerse solo con eso y se subió al regazo de Tony.

Cuando se separaron por aire los ojos verdes se abrieron con necesidad.

―Sé exactamente qué estás haciendo—susurró en el oído de Tony, su aliento caliente contra la delgada capa que es su oreja le hizo temblar involuntariamente.

Dejó caer el vaso sobre la alfombra, y agarró con ambas manos las caderas de Loki atrapándolo en su regazo. El dios pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony, al tiempo que empezaba a ocuparse del lóbulo entre sus dientes gruñendo en su oído.

El inventor respondió elevando una pierna y presionando el bulto de la entrepierna de Loki con su rodilla. Al mismo tiempo, una de sus manos se movía traviesamente bajo la túnica del dios. Sus nudillos rozaron la piel caliente de su estómago, disfrutando la forma en la que Loki respiraba.

―¿En serio?— contestó después de una pausa y con una pesada respiración, tratando de usar la sangre que le queda en el cerebro para pensar.

Recorrió con una mano los músculos del estómago hasta el pecho, pasando sus dedos callosos sin mucha ternura contra la carne caliente y sensible. Loki gimió, sus manos moviéndose en el pelo de Tony, y tirando sus mechones castaños, casi jalando su cabeza hacia atrás dolorosamente.

Su cuero cabelludo empezó a hormiguear con dolor, lo cual generó que la calidez de su estómago se disparará de golpe a su entrepierna.

Su erección se tensó más en sus pantalones.

—S..Sí – la larga pausa entre sus palabras lo confundió. Tony casi había olvidado de qué estaban hablando, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de sacar la camisa del dios sobre su cabeza, suspiró agradecido cuando el suave algodón cayó al piso. Y acto seguido, presionó sus labios sobre esa pálida piel tan fuerte que la piel empezó a oscurecerse, y pequeños moretones rojos empezaron a aparecer a lo largo de su pecho.

Loki apretó sus caderas contra tony, al tiempo que tiraba de la camiseta del multimillonario.

― ¿Crees que no conozco el sabor del licor de mi mundo? ―Se soltó del agarre de Tony, solo para arremeter de nueva cuenta y atacar su garganta.

El inventor bajó unas de sus manos hasta sus jeans negros, enganchando su pulgar en la cintura y tirando hacia abajo lo suficiente como para ver las pronunciadas curvas de su pelvis y el pelo negro encrespándose sobre el borde apretado de la ropa. El dios finalmente se impacientó con la ropa de Tony, y desgarró su camiseta por la mitad, permitiéndole pasar sus manos por el estómago y extendiendo sus dedos por todo el reactor.

Tony solo pudo reír, e hizo una nota mental para comprar otra camiseta de AD/CD, y finalmente pudo arreglárselas para bajar los pantalones de Loki hasta la rodilla. Loki jadeó contra la yugular de Tony y lo mordió bastante de forma caprichosa, mientras el castaño envolvió su mano alrededor del palpitante miembro del dios.

Movió sus caderas hacia la mano de Tony, mientras este empezó a acariciarlo desde la base hasta la punta, agregado presión y sacudiendo su mano hacia atrás. Loki se echó hacia atrás, encontrando los ojos castaños con los suyos.

Tenía el aspecto de ojos vidriosos, que dejaban el alcohol y la lujuria, ojos casi completamente oscurecidos, debido a la gran dilatación de sus pupilas.

Su aliento era caliente y pesado oliendo a manzanas fermentadas.

Una mano hábil se deslizo por el pecho y estomago de Tony, para terminar en sus jeans, donde el dios empezó a desatar y soltar sus ropas.

Su erección ayudaba a levantar las capas, hinchándose casi dolorosamente contra su brillante bóxer rojo. Fue parcialmente liberado de la presión sobre su miembro.

Loki se inclinó hasta llegar al interior de sus boxers, y empezó a sacudirlo con la lentitud con la que Tony lo hizo antes. El castaño gruñó, al sentir los dientes del dios hundirse una vez más en la carne de su hombro.

Lo que se sintió como sangre, pudo ser también saliva deslizándose por su espalda lentamente haciendo que temblara.

―Mierda —Tony jadeó, y retiró su mano del miembro de Loki para guiarla hacia atrás.

Como si Loki leyera su mente, apoyo sus rodillas a ambos lado de él y sus manos tomaron las caderas de Tony, y sus uñas excavando a través de la fina tela de poliéster del bóxer, mientras el científico introducía un dedo dentro de él.

Él sabía cómo y dónde tocar para que Loki perdiera completamente el control de sus músculos. Y así lo hizo.

La manera en la que el dios gimió era como la miel más dulce de todas, su boca presionada suavemente contra el oído de Tony, mientras él perdió la capacidad para sostenerse y terminó derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de Tony.

Tony levantó un pie y se apoyó en el borde del sofá mientras ponía un segundo dedo en su interior, cuidadosamente preparando a Loki, este soltaba un gemido agudo al momento que se presionaba contra la mano de Tony.

Estaba caliente, mojado y apretado, de puro pensar en la idea de empujarse allí, y disfrutar de su calor el pulso de Tony se aceleró.

—Dios— jadeó.— Te necesito, adentro. Ahora mismo. – Loki agarró los restos de la polera que se aferraba a los hombros de Tony, y lo atrajo para besarlo tan fuerte que sus dientes chocaron dolorosamente, cortando superficialmente las encías de Tony.

Sus lenguas enredadas, con el metálico sabor de sangre mientras Tony sacaba una de su pierna de sus jeans y ropa interior, y la otra quedaba completamente vestida no espero más y se introdujo dentro de él.

El dios se estremeció y Tony se preguntó si Loki podría colapsar en ese momento.

Pero esto era un dios follando y Loki apretó sus calientes músculos internos alrededor de Tony, sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía.

El castaño hizo una pausa para permitirse disfrutar la sensación del dios vibrando a su alrededor, apretándose y relajándose a un ritmo inestable, antes de que él dios empezará a quejarse, para que Tony se moviera.

Tony agarró sus caderas y con ayuda, empezó salir de él y volvió a entrar apenas introduciéndose y rápidamente lo penetró golpeando ese dulce punto que hacia gritar a Loki, dejando que su voz resonara gloriosamente por toda la habitación.

Tony gruñía con cada arremetida al tiempo que Loki unía sus caderas con las suyas, sus jadeos de placer escapando de su boca sonriente de puro éxtasis, su lengua empujando levemente el centro de sus labios, hinchados por los besos.

La sola visión de ese hábil músculo rosa pálido hizo que Tony lo besara de nuevo, aumentó el ritmo hasta que podía sentir como Loki estaba cerca del final.

Iron man una vez más envolvió su mano alrededor del miembro de Loki y empezó con un ritmo constante, diferente al que tenían sus caderas.

Separó su boca de la Loki y presionó sus labios contra la oreja del dios:

―Quiero oírte gritar.— gruñó y con esas palabras le arrancó el orgasmo a Loki.

El dios gritó con su espalda arqueándose maravillosamente, y sus pezones rosados totalmente erectos, mientras se derramaba entre la mano de Tony y sus pechos.

Tony terminó un segundo después, gritando contra el cuello de Loki mientras acababa dentro de él. Se inclinó hacia atrás, y Loki fácilmente le siguió apoyándose en las curva de su cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos estaban manchados de sudor y olían a sal húmeda y a sexo.

El pie de Tony se deslizó hasta el suelo, sacando un gemido de sorpresa a Loki, por el cambio de posición.

Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, y con los brazos doblados sobre lo que quedaba de la polera de Tony.

―Maldición— el humano jadeó cuando tuvo aire suficiente para hablar.

Loki lo miró, con la cara sonrojada sus pupilas grandes y oscuras apenas rodeadas por el profundo verde esmeralda.

―Creo que debería tomar más seguido. – Loki concluyó con gran satisfacción expresada en su voz y cara.

 **N/A: Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Siempre supe que la acción entre ellos dos era algo violenta e intensa. Pero esto iba más allá de mi imaginación. Quiero saber sus opiniones así que pueden dejar comentarios. Espero que tengan días bonitos, un abrazo. Nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
